The present invention relates to a recorder, equipped with a hard disk (hereinafter referred to as an HDD), for which a dubbing function is provided that can dub to a removable (detachable) recording medium, such as a DVD, a broadcast program recorded on the hard disk.
Conventionally, a technique is proposed whereby a broadcasting program recorded on a hard disk can be dubbed to a removable recording medium (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP-A-2004-127470).
This is a technique for dubbing, to an optical disk, a desired broadcasting program selected from among programs recorded on a hard disk. According to this technique, first, the title names and the recording modes for recorded broadcast programs are obtained from the hard disk, and a dubbing designation screen is displayed that is based on the title names, the recording modes and the disk management information stored in memory for the optical disk. Then, using the dubbing designation screen, a broadcast program to be dubbed, an optical disk at a dubbing destination and a recording mode for the optical disk are selected. Subsequently, data provided for the broadcast programs recorded on the hard disk are employed, and the designated broadcast program is dubbed using the recording mode selected for the designated optical disk.
The recording mode is used to determine a recording data rate for an optical disk. When the recording mode differs from the one used for recording data on the hard disk, a data expansion unit or a data compression unit is employed to match the data recording rate for the optical disk having the data rate in the designated recording mode.
When one optical disk is not enough for the dubbing of the designated program during the designated recording mode, another optical disk is added to continue the dubbing. Therefore, a plurality of optical disks are prepared.
However, according to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP-A-2004-127470, a dubbing instruction operation is required for each of the programs recorded on the hard disk. Thus, also for a program, such as a serial drama play, that is broadcast at the same time slot at every predetermined interval, a dubbing instruction operation is required each time a program is received and recorded at the time slot. This requires user effort and time.
Furthermore, since a dubbing instruction operation is performed only for a program that has been recorded on the hard disk, a program that is not recorded can not be dubbed. In the case of the program described above, which is broadcast at the same time slot each time a predetermined interval has elapsed, if the recording of a program is missed one time, the serial program is interrupted, and also, the dubbing of this program must not be skipped even once. In addition, when a plurality of broadcasts of a serial program are to be dubbed at one time, these broadcasts must be searched for on a dubbing designation screen. This also requires user effort and time.